The Dance
by Experiment 6462
Summary: We've all probably seen Angel's episode. Let's see it in a new way though... through the eyes of the one that loved her first... Join Stitch as he relives those fateful days with Angel, including some things we didn't see. Stitch's POV, PG13, AU
1. My Thoughts on Love, and a New Day

The Dance

­by Experiment 6462

Disclaimer: I do not own "Lilo & Stitch: The Series", nor any of it's characters, locations, etc...

I know that some of you may have been expecting my other story to continue, but I had to put it on hiatus for now... I'm trying to get some dialog from the game, and have not been able to touch the game in a while... So, I figured I'd write this story while I try to get my hands on the dialog...

The title comes from a country song by the same name, sung by Garth Brooks... It's one of my favorites.

As the summary stated, this story will be Angel's episode, seen through Stitch's eyes... even though first person POV has not really been one of my strong suits...

Also, anything in parenthesis means there's an author's note explaining it at the end.

So, here is 'The Dance'. Enjoy.

I yawned and stretched as I woke up that morning. Another beautiful day... I smiled, wondering what was going to happen today. Ever since the Grand Councilwoman put Lilo and I in charge of finding all of my cousins, and figuring out their one true place, we have been busy.

And there have been times where I had to find a few of them on my own. You would think that someone like me would have no problem trying to capture (623) cousins, especially since I am the most powerful of all of Jumba's experiments... Except for 627, but he's dehydrated, so he doesn't count.

But I've had to rely on Lilo quite a bit, and that's not easy when she's not always here. I can understand her hula lessons and performances... but when she wastes her time with that Keoni... sigh**** I think he's more worried about looking cool than he is about Lilo...

Which is why I had convinced myself that love was nothing but bad and icky... since Lilo had been trying to get Keoni to notice her, she's been ignoring me more and more. I get used to it sometimes, but there are days where I just want to rip him to shreds... not because I love Lilo like she loves Keoni, but because I hate her ignoring me for long.

I expected to probably fight Gantu once or twice, trying to protect another one of my cousins, and then trying to find their one true place. But that day was different... _very _different...

Lilo woke up not too long after me, and we ate breakfast... or rather, what was edible after Pleakley was finished with the food... One of these days I'm going to do all the cooking, whether he likes it or not.

"C'mon Stitch! Let's go outside, see what we can find!" Lilo suggested after we finished eating.

"Ih!" I agreed, chasing after her.

It didn't take too long for us to find something that she thought was interesting.

"Look Stitch! There are some slugs! Those are snails without homes..." she explained to me.

I thought that they looked tasty; I picked one up, ready to eat it.

"No Stitch! We gotta help them live! The only way they can survive is by joining the circus."

"Oh... Okay," I said, helping her gathering them up and putting them in a glass jar. The lid didn't have any holes in it, but I remedied that by pushing my nails through a couple times.

We brought the slugs into the house, and Lilo opened up the jar and poured the slugs out onto the living room table. Pleakley, who had his attention distracted before by another Earth television program, now noticed the slugs, and cried out in surprise.

"Lilo! I thought I told you not to bring bugs in the house!" he scolded.

"These aren't bugs, they're _slugs_. That's a snail without a home. Their only hope of survival is to join the circus," Lilo explained to him.

The show that Pleakley was watching came back on, as music started to play.

"What are you watching?" Lilo asked.

"'America's Gushiest Home Love Stories'!" he answered. "Love crazed Earthlings send in homemade documentaries of their absurd courtship rituals. It's absolutely fascinating!"

I shuddered when I heard the word 'love'. It makes people do crazy things to try and get one person's attention. Now, I'll admit, I like to attract all the pretty ladies... but trying to impress just one, just to live with her for the rest of our lives... What's the point in that?!

"Blah! Love icky!" I cried, shuddering again.

"C'mon Stitch, you've got to believe in love," Lilo told me.

"Lilo's right," Pleakley agreed. "Just you wait. Some day you'll find another little monster, who shares your likes and dislikes, who finds all your little quirks," he went on, as I sniffed and picked my nose with my tongue, "just oh so adorable."

"Oh, ka chaga!" I cried.

"C'mon Stitch," Lilo said, "we need some more things for our slug circus."

I followed her out the door, as we headed into town.

'A slug circus...' I thought. 'They're so slow, they won't be able to do anything like Elastico and I did when the circus came through here.'

(Yes, I know there are 628 altogether, but I don't count those who weren't around at the end of Stitch! The Movie. And I'm going by Jumba's number of 623 yet to be caught.)

And this is the end of the first chapter. This story should hopefully go faster than SoF II... I think I might be able to update that by next week. Please review.


	2. Meeting an Angel

The Dance

Chapter 2

We hopped onto the tricycle I had taken from Myrtle a while ago, and rode into town. We stopped near some shops, got off, and looked around for some supplies.

As we peered into one of the store windows, Lilo commented, "We need something for a shady circus top. The sun makes slugs cranky."

As she said this, we both heard a loud stomping sound, and people screaming in panic.

"Huh?" we both asked in confusion.

It didn't take me too long to figure it out, though.

'Oh yay... It's Gantu,' I thought sarcastically.

"And speaking of cranky, there's Mr. Cranky Head himself," Lilo confirmed.

I heard the familiar, booming voice of the big dummy...

"There's no use hiding! When it comes to hunting abominations, Gantu never loses!" he cried.

Although it was softer, I was also able to pick out the sarcastic tone of 625, the lazy sandwich-making prototype of myself.

"Except, when you lose, which happens to be, most of the time."

There could only be one reason that Gantu was causing this havoc, and I was sure Lilo knew it as well.

"Cousin hagata?" I asked her.

"Yep, there's got to be an experiment around here somewhere," she replied in the affirmative. "You find it, I'll deal with the big dummy."

If I had not known Lilo better, I wouldn't have trusted her at all to do that task. But she had done it before, and I had little doubt that she could do it again. We split up, but right before I hopped on the tricycle, I heard Lilo cry out in surprise.

I turned around; ready to go back and see what was the matter, when she cried out, "Hey! You're supposed to say 'Excuse me!'"

In that instant, I saw a cousin taking off from about the same place that Lilo had run in to.

"Hmmm?" I wondered.

I hopped on the tricycle, and after getting it turned around, tore down the road after him/her.

Before too long, I saw the experiment, but was distracted when Gantu cried out in shock, and Lilo called to him, "Have a nice trip!"

This distraction was just enough for me to lose track of the cousin. I had slowed down, and pedaled into a nearby alley. I rode further in, and heard some things falling over. Then I saw the cousin looking back at me, before he/she (I was not quite sure yet) ran further in.

"Hmmm?"

'That looks a bit like me...' I noticed, not getting a clear look at it.

Now I was expecting to get into a fight with this experiment, not that I really wanted to do it, but would if need be. So, I hopped off the tricycle, and followed.

When I saw it looking at a dead-end, I grinned to myself, and called out, "Goocha!"

This experiment was as tall as I was, had pink fur and long antennae.

But, only when a voice answered back, with a soft, sly tone, "Goo-_cha..._" was I finally able to determine that I was dealing with a female experiment.

However, I had not been expecting Jumba to create such a beautiful, stunning, breathtaking experiment as the one that turned around and faced me. When she turned around, so did my entire attitude and demeanor.

The look in her eyes was a strange one, not one of hatred or anger, but of kindness... and something else. I suddenly felt funny, and nervously giggled and gulped, while shaking like a leaf, taking her existence in.

Her body curved just so, practically making me succumb to her. Her chest had a white 'V' on it, and wasn't broad, yet it was larger than mine was. I was mentally drooling at this. And that look... she seemed overjoyed to have found me, for more reasons than one. She blinked in knowing innocence.

'Oh, I need to make a good first impression!' I thought suddenly. 'But what to say? Oh! I'll welcome her!'

"Heh... Ha... Hi!" I managed to choke out, grinning stupidly and waving at her.

Saying 'hi' to her was MUCH harder than saying it to anyone else. I heard Lilo come up behind us.

"Stitch! What's the matter?" she cried out, obviously unhappy that I hadn't captured the experiment yet. "She's a nasty one! Grab her before she eats us!"

'Eats us?! What does she mean? Maybe this one ran into her earlier...' I barely managed to think, this new cousin being my main focus.

"Naga," I answered Lilo, quickly putting together a half-truth, and walking up to the experiment. "She bookley da booji bu!"

I hoped that she (the cousin) didn't take that how it could have been taken. I meant it as, "She's very precious!" but it also could have been taken as, "She is my mate!"

My cousin's eyes lit up in happy surprise at the comment, and she licked my cheek. I had mixed feelings about this...

'No, she took it wrong! But... that sure did feel good!' I thought.

So good, I let my ears flop down, and I grinned like a moron again.

"She's no booji bu; she's one of Jumba's evil experiments!" Lilo countered.

'How can someone so beautiful, pure, and graceful be evil?!' I faintly pondered, as the experiment licked my forehead, reinforcing my comment.

"Oh, naga! She bookley da boo_ji bu_!" I cried again, stressing it more this time.

Lilo scowled at this, not very common for her to do.

"Hmmm..." she muttered.

'Gee, I wonder what her problem is? She should be happy; that's the fastest I've ever reformed an experiment, and I didn't even have to harm it!'

Then I turned my thoughts back to my cousin.

'If only I had known before that Jumba had created her, I would have taken her pod out of the container before Lilo tossed it out of Hamsterviel's spaceship window... heh heh...' I told myself, as dirty thoughts crawled into my head.

Then reality hit me like a few tons of bricks...

'Wait! What if she _was_ acting, and she wants nothing to do with me?!' I realized, now worried.

But this made me more determined to find out as much about this pink experiment as I could, and I would do so as we all headed back home...

-----------------------------------------------------------------

That's the end of Chapter 2. Chapter 3 will be along shortly, and I will admit now, this is one chapter that I'm **REALLY** looking forward to writing... I'm going to try to disprove the main argument against the Angel and Stitch pairing:

"It was only for looks, they never got time to know each other!"

I hope to please many people with the next one, especially the A/S supporters. Please review, and let me know where I could improve...


	3. Learning, and My Thoughts on Love, Revis...

The Dance

Chapter 3: Learning, and My Thoughts on Love, Revisited

Note: Anything in italics is in their language, but translated to English... Bold italics is Stitch talking, italics alone is Angel.

Lilo grabbed the tricycle, and waited for me to hop on. However, I had already decided that I was walking back with my new cousin, so I waved for Lilo to go ahead. She sighed, and started off.

"**_So... welcome to Earth_,**" I greeted my cousin, trying not to act as goofy as I had before.

"_Earth... Where is that?_" the experiment asked me.

"**_It's a long way from where we were created. Anyways, which experiment are you?_**"

"_Oh, I'm Experiment 624._"

"**_624, eh? That's interesting, one of the last ones to be created._**"

"_And you?_"

"**_I rarely ever go by my number anymore. I was given a name, which is Stitch... I'm sure Lilo will think of a name for you_.**"

624 looked confused.

"_Lilo... Is she that little girl that was with you?_"

"Ih," I confirmed. "**_I'm sorry about the way she acted. She's usually not so cold..._**"

624 shook her head.

"_Don't worry about it; I'm used to getting cold welcomes... But yours, that was about the warmest welcome I've ever gotten,_" she told me, giving me a little smile.

"**_Well,_**" I admitted, scratching the back of my head, "**_I did go a little overboard there... You do know that I meant 'very precious' and not 'mate', right?_**"

"_What?! You mean you lied to me? I can't believe... Nah, I'm just kidding..."_ she reassured me. "_It wasn't too hard to tell, especially since I was acting myself, so yeah, I knew you what you meant. I just played along to make it more convincing._"

"**_I see,_**" I noted, nodding. Rubbing my cheek and remembering the lick, I continued, "**_But you did it very convincingly!_**"

She blushed slightly, and giggled, then asked, "_Really?_"

"Ih! **_You'd make a great actor!_**"

As it turned out, this would be the biggest understatement I had ever made. I finally realized that we had been wasting quite a bit of time just standing in the back alley and chatting.

"**_Oh, we should head for home, 624..._**" I informed her.

"_Ummm... Where is that?_" she asked.

I held out a hand to her.

"**_I'll show you._**"

Smiling, she took my hand, and we started walking home.

"**_Tell me, what do you like to do, 624?_**"

"_Well... I like to try to get to know others, to try and make friends. I also like to talk and sing. How about you, Stitch?_"

"**_I enjoy trying to find the other experiments, and just having fun in general, even if it does get me in trouble now and then..._**"

She giggled at the last bit, making me think she liked bad boys. But she became very solemn at my next question:

"**_So, what is your power, 624?_**"

She blushed, and looked down at the ground.

"_Aaah... Well, it's not really destructive... So does it really matter?_"

"**_Well, I guess not, if you don't want to talk about it._**"

'Wow, she must be ashamed of her power... Maybe she was a failed experiment?' I wondered.

"_And you? What were you designed for, Stitch?_"

"**_More or less, I was designed for general chaos and destruction. But Lilo saved me from being exiled to a desert asteroid._**"

"_Ah... I see._"

She sighed and leaned against me. I blushed, but kept walking, still holding her hand.

"**_So now you are a part of the o'hana, cousin._**"

"_What do you mean, 'cousin'?_"

"**_Oh... I refer to all of the experiments as cousins. Not because we're all related, but because we're all one big o'hana._**"

"_And o'hana means...?_"

"**_Family. And family means no one gets left behind. Or forgotten._**"

She gave me a sad smile.

"_I've never had anyone to rely on before... Thanks Stitch._"

"**_No problem 624. I hope you weren't insulted with the whole booji bu thing. It's just that I don't think love is good for much of anything, so, I'm not really looking for a mate,_**" I explained to her.

But, I withheld a bit of info from her, something she may have liked to hear: 'But if I was, you'd most likely be my choice for a mate...'

"_Oh, that's fine. Love is a strange emotion- or so I've been told. I myself couldn't tell you, I've never felt it._"

"Ih. **_I've heard that it hits when you least expect it..._**"

'And I can vouch for that,' I thought.

I tried to look away from 624, but to no avail. I knew that she saw me ogling her, because her eyes met mine more than once, plus the grin on her face widened when she did. I also heard her giggle when our eyes met.

Even though my words had told her one thing, I knew my actions were silencing my words. She seemed to be waiting for me to do something. But as much as I wanted to lick her cheek in affection, my own words and fears were holding me back.

'I don't even know her that well... But I'll wait and see how things play out.'

I wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and she sighed again.

"**_You're enjoying this,_**" I noted.

"_Yes... You know, as much as you claim to hate love, you seem to be one to indulge in it,_" 624 countered, grinning.

At this time, we finally arrived home. I wanted to talk with her alone for a bit longer, so I invited her up onto the hammock. I hopped up first, and helped her up. Then we continued talking.

"**_About what you said before, about me indulging in love, even though I claim to hate it... I guess I'm guilty as charged. I guess seeing what it had done to Lilo, and not actually feeling it for myself held me back..._**"

"_Oh? Is she in love with someone, and it's causing you problems?_"

"**_Ow, you cut straight to the point, don't you?!_**" I attempted to joke. Becoming serious though, I continued, "**_But yeah... she's got a crush on a local surfer kid. Whenever she tries to get his attention, I'm forgotten... and although I want her to be happy, I hate being left alone for too long. Plus, I don't even think he likes her back. He seems to be more concerned about looking cool than trying to return Lilo's affection._**"

"_Ah. Now I understand why you don't like love... You're scared of it, because you've seen the wacky, bad effects it has on people, and you don't want the same thing to happen to you. But since you're trying to keep yourself from falling in love, you're holding yourself back from enjoying the best part of life..._"

I thought about it for a few seconds.

'She raises an interesting point... 624 may have something...'

"**_I had never thought about it that way..._**"

"_You've got to be more open. Otherwise you'll miss something good right in front of you..._" she urged, before sighing dreamily.

I giggled at this, before sniffing. My nose was stuffy, so I decided to pick it with my tongue.

When I did, 624 looked at me questioningly, and asked, "Huh?"

I realized how stupid I looked right then, and how rude that was.

"Oh, excuse me!" I apologized.

She must have thought it was cute, because she went, "Hmmm," in satisfaction, and then mimicked me! I was really excited now.

'Wow, she's got quite the tongue as well! And maybe she likes me like I like her!'

In that moment of excitement, I cried, "Da booji bu!" and grabbed her in a hug.

She was shocked at first, but I noticed a grin cross her face once more as she returned the embrace. Suddenly, I heard a whirring sound.

"That is beautiful!" Pleakley cried from behind me, working an old video camera.

'Oh great... Thanks Pleakley, way to ruin the moment...' I thought, as 624 and I broke off, seeing what he was up to.

"Now move in for the kiss... Feel it." When he realized we weren't going to do as he said, he cried in desperation, "Don't look at the camera! Keep emoting!"

"What are you doing?" Lilo asked him, coming up from behind him.

"I'm making my very own video to send to 'America's Gushiest Home Love Stories!' Let's see, I've got my vocal projection enhancer, directorial skull protector, combination scene marker and finger crusher... AHHH!" he cried, as the scene marker performed its secondary function, and crushed one of his fingers.

This caused 624 and I to chuckle.

After he pulled his finger out, he finished, "And uh... Well, I don't know what this thingy does, but it does make an attractive accessory! And these two," he continued, moving that ancient camera next to me, "make a fascinating subject!"

'Well, Pleakley, you ruined the moment, and now you're trying to invade my space? Bad choice... For I find **THIS** to be to be far more interesting,' I bitterly thought; growling, barking, and slashing at the annoying camera.

It hit the ground with a satisfying crash, as Lilo and Pleakley winced, and 624 grinned.

Lilo pointed out, "That's not a video camera, it's an antique. And it doesn't even have any film in it!"

"I knew that! I was just, uh, practicing!" Pleakley lied, badly. "I'll bet Jumba has a video camera I can use for the real shoot!"

'No! Can't I just get a little time alone with my booji bu?!' I thought; ready to poke Pleakley in the eye.

"Let's find out," Lilo agreed. In a darker tone, however, she finished, "I wanted to ask him about this little... angel..."

They went back into the house.

"**_I'm sorry about that... Pleakley's the resident 'Earth expert,_**'" I explained. "**_He likes to cross-dress, it's part of his Earth disguise... He also likes to cook, be careful though, he ends up cooking up inedible stuff way too often..._**"

She nodded, but seemed to be deep in thought.

"**_Something wrong, angel?_**"

"_Huh? Who are you talking to?_"

"**_I was talking to you... Angel seems to be a fitting name for you, for you are as kind and beautiful as one..._**"

"_Oh Stitch! You really think so?_" Angel (as she was now named) inquired.

"Ih, **_I mean that with my heart_**."

"_Ohhh... you're so sweet!_"

Angel hopped down, and motioned for me to do the same. When I did, she grabbed me in a hug, and then gave me a kiss on the lips.

'Wow...!' I thought, grinning like an idiot again.

Right then and there, I took back all my hatred of love. I now enjoyed the feeling of love, and being in it.

"_Catch me if you can, Stitch!_" she cried, heading back for the house.

"**_Run while you can, Angel! I'll catch you when I'm ready!_**"

I ran after her, my heart and soul soaring in happiness beyond what I thought was possible.


	4. Dreaming of What May Come

The Dance

Chapter 4: Dreaming of What May Come

Note: Sorry it has been so long since I have worked on this. Once again, life got in the way of my work… But now I got a chance, and I'm taking it. I promise there will not be such a long delay again.

Also, the words to Angel's song are not correct, but they're as close as I can get them.

I would like to thank nukerjsr for a few suggestions for this chapter. I hope you all enjoy.

We ran into the house, Angel giggling just ahead of me, and me, smiling in happiness. Suddenly, she slid to a stop.

'What the?' I thought, trying to stop, but not before I collided with Angel.

We slid and rolled a little bit, but thankfully didn't destroy anything… Last thing I want is to deal with Nani's griping…

**_"You okay Angel?"_** I asked her, getting off her.

"Ih…" she answered, shaking her head.

"**_Why did you stop?_**"

_"Because of him,_" she said, pointing to Pleakley.

I looked, and groaned. Not because Pleakley was there, but because he had a new video camera. Unlike the one I had destroyed earlier, this one looked like it belonged in this time, whereas the other one was ancient. The new one was much smaller, easily portable, and likely had more technological functions than Pleakley would know what to do with.

'Most likely Jumba's camera,' I figured.

"Ah, there's the couple now!" he cried, hurrying over to us. "Why don't you two try a kiss again? Just act like I'm not here."

Angel rolled her eyes in disgust, as I growled. Angel pushed by him, heading for Jumba's room. I glared at Pleakley and his camera, and then took off after her.

As we entered, I heard Jumba saying, "Oh no! She is designed to…"

I didn't get a chance to hear what he was talking about, as Angel cried out, "Jumba!" and leapt across the room in one bound, right into his arms.

'Wow. She's quite the athlete as well!' I thought in surprise.

What surprised me more was when she kissed him on the cheek. It confused me a bit, but I thought nothing much of it.

'Maybe her way of showing gratitude to him for making me…' I selfishly thought.

She brought a hand to her mouth, and it looked like she was whispering something in his ear. At that time, I heard a voice similar to Angel's singing a strange tune. I say similar, because I didn't know how Angel's singing voice sounded at the time.

The tune went something like, "_Akootah chumito igata nomutah, naga tonala ichume dedutah…_"

When she pulled her hand away, Jumba started chuckling, and said, "Oh 624, you are little dickens you are!" while scratching under her chin.

There was a bit of silence, then Lilo piped up, "Jumba? What were you gonna say?"

He seemed to not really notice, then answered, "Eh? Say? About what?"

"About her!" she cried, talking about Angel. "You were like, 'Oh no!'"

"I was saying, 'Oh no… problem!' 624 is harmless early experiment, designed to… Aaah…" he murmured, thinking, while closing the computer she was on, "Pop popcorn for Jumba's movie night!"

Angel put on a look that I could only think of as smug, and nodded, answering, "Ih."

"But now," he continued, setting her down as she started struggling to get out of his arms, "I am thinking she is perfect booji bu material for 626."

This comment brought a huge grin to my face. If Jumba thought that Angel and I should be together, that should squash any complaints that Lilo had, since Jumba was the evil genius.

I ran towards Angel, crying out, "Da booji bu!"

Then I got a nasty shock as Lilo moved right into my path, and I stopped.

'Why can't she think the way that I think for once?' I thought, half-expecting what was coming next.

"C'mon Stitch!" she told me loudly, dragging me away. "I _really_ need your help with the slug circus!"

"Hmmm…" I muttered, thinking.

'For crying out loud, have I ever gotten in her way when she's trying to impress Keoni? I finally have an experiment that I really like, and still want to learn more about, and Lilo won't let me!' I bitterly thought.

This put me in a bad mood, so when Lilo finally dragged me out to the living room…

"Okay Stitch, let's get started!" she told me.

"Naga!" I told her.

"C'mon Stitch! This morning you were all excited about it. Now with… Angel here, you've been different."

"Stitch like Angel! Angel Stitch's booji bu!"

Lilo sighed, "That doesn't mean you can't help me."

"Stitch want to learn more about Angel! Stitch want to prove that Angel not evil! Stitch love Angel! And Angel love Stitch!"

"How do you even know? I still say she's evil!"

"Naga! Lilo just jealous of Angel!"

"Me, jealous of her? You're kidding, right?"

"Naga! Stitch never complains when Lilo tries to get Keoni's attention!"

It looked like she was going to say something at first, but when I mentioned the way she acted around Keoni, she suddenly shut up, and went over to her slugs.

Before I did something I would probably regret later, I went over to the couch, sat down, and ignored Lilo and her slugs. It was no different from what Lilo did to me whenever she was fawning over Keoni. So I felt it was time for the shoe to be on the other foot.

"Alright guys," Lilo told the slugs, "we're almost ready for rehearsal. You might want to limber up."

I would have said something, but I was ignoring her at the time, plus I heard a door opening.

"Huh?" I murmured, looking over, and having the pleasure of seeing my booji bu looking right back at me.

She yawned, "Aaaaaahhhh… Meega sleepy..." while rubbing her antenna back, and stretching so her chest was even more obvious.

My jaw almost hit the floor at this display. I knew she liked me, but I guess I had underestimated just how much she liked me. I grinned mischievously, letting the gears in my head turn again, thinking of what fun Angel and I might have. Angel's body was like a rare treasure, something that many crave for, but few ever have the chance to see, much less actually touch.

I decided it would be more fun if I played along with her little act.

So, I hopped off the couch, stretched and yawned, "Aaaah… Oh, sleepy!"

As I started for Angel, I felt an icy grip on my shoulder. I didn't have to turn around to know that an icy glare from Lilo would accompany it. Her grip kept me from grabbing the sweet treasures. I gave her a grin, hoping I could melt the ice with a sweet grin. That failed to work, however, as she pulled me away. I heard Angel growling slightly, disappointed with how things turned out.

I could have knocked Lilo to the floor, with how angry I was. Instead, I walked away from her, avoiding her and hoping to run into Angel again. But there was no luck with finding Angel again. Before I ran into her again, I ran into Lilo, who had an empty basket.

"What basket for?" I asked.

"It's for Angel. It's her bed for tonight."

"Okay… where are blankets and pillows?"

"In the laundry room, where she's sleeping."

"Naga. Angel sleep with us."

She glared at me, not thrilled in the least about my idea.

"If I like her better tomorrow, then I guess she can sleep upstairs tomorrow night. But I still don't trust her."

I groaned, knowing where this was going to go. I let Lilo go ahead of me to the laundry room, where Angel was, and I hid next to the door, behind the wall. I watched and made sure that Lilo did indeed give her some soft blankets and pillows.

"Stitch and I sleep upstairs," Lilo told Angel. "You get your very own bed here, next to the dryer…" In a lower voice, she finished, "And as far away from me as possible."

'I KNEW it… Lilo is jealous of Angel!' I thought triumphantly. 'I'm going to start acting the same way around Keoni if she doesn't get off Angel's case!'

I heard a chuckle from Angel, right as Lilo spotted me.

"C'mon Stitch, let's go to bed."

"Ih," I sighed dejectedly, following her.

I crawled into bed, disappointed with how Lilo had been, but thoroughly overjoyed at having met Angel. Suddenly, I realized something just as I dozed off.

'Lilo can't control my dreams!' I drowsily thought, falling asleep.

I started to dream… I dreamed that we (the experiments that Lilo and I had seen so far, including Angel, and myself), were at a party, and there was a lot of dancing.

I wasn't really a fan of dancing, but I had danced a few quick dances. Angel was busy talking with others and dancing with a few of the guys. She looked stunning in a little red dress that she was wearing.

Looking over to the left, I saw that 627 had arrived, and was eyeing her hungrily. I knew that this could be trouble if he got his way… So, I got a bit of courage, and walked up to Angel, just as a slow dance was about to begin.

**_"Angel, may I have this dance?"_** I asked her, a little worried.

_"I would love to dance with you, Stitch,"_ she answered.

I'm not one who's known for patience, so I got a little anxious while dancing with her.

_"Calm down Stitch… It's a slow dance,"_ she assured me, smiling.

I grinned at her, and finally managed to slow down. 627 had found another experiment to dance with anyways, which helped calm me down. I was really starting to have a lot of fun dancing now, probably because Angel was my dance partner.

We danced for a couple hours, but during a particularly fast dance…

_"Ouch!"_ Angel cried, as she fell to the floor.

"Angel!" I cried out. **_"Are you okay?!"_**

_"I'll be fine,"_ she said, trying to stand up. _"Ow…"_

**_"Angel… if you're hurt too badly, it won't help one bit to keep dancing. C'mon, I'll take you home."_**

_"I want to stay and dance…"_ she softly protested.

**_"No. I'd love to stay, but I don't want you to hurt yourself anymore."_**

Angel sighed, but then smiled, answering, _"Yes… you're absolutely right. Take me home Stitch."_

I picked her up and carried her to my buggy. I drove her home, and took her to her room.

_"I'm sorry that I ruined your party fun…"_ she apologized as I set her in her bed.

**_"Ruined my fun? Being able to dance with you was the high point of the night!"_** I told her whole-heartedly.

She blushed slightly, then inquired, _"Really?_"

**_"Oh yeah… I think it would have been boring without you there."_**

She blushed a little deeper, then suddenly kissed me on the lips. My eyes bulged wide in surprise, but I accepted her token of gratitude…

Then I woke up.

'Wow…' I thought. 'That was great! Now if we could only do that for real… Maybe I should get her a gift.'

I hopped out of bed, and headed downstairs. I saw Angel in her basket, and smiled at her peaceful, sleeping form. Finally, I found something she might like, and waited a bit, figuring she might want to sleep a bit longer…


	5. A Test of Love

The Dance

Chapter 5: A Test of Love

While I was waiting for Angel to awaken, Lilo came downstairs, and started to make herself a simple breakfast.

"C'mon Stitch! Have some breakfast," she offered me.

"Naga, not now," I replied.

"Please? I'll let you have coffee!"

Coffee? She rarely lets me have coffee, much less…

"Coconut cake _and_ coffee?" I asked, tempted a bit.

"Yep!"

Ooooh man… now I was sorely tempted. But I had spent a lot less time with Angel than I had hoped to yesterday, and the reason why was out in the kitchen, trying to bribe me with one of my favorite meals. I quickly weighed the benefits and drawbacks of both.

'If I wait, then I can make Angel happy with this gift, and get a good chance to spend more time with her. But then Lilo will get jealous again, and I probably won't get a chance to have a breakfast like this again in a long while…

'But if I do have breakfast with Lilo, then she's happy, and get my favorites for breakfast, and I've got plenty of energy for the rest of the day. But I might miss Angel awakening from her rest, and I want to surprise her right away, show her that I care for her. Plus, the cake and coffee might make be too hyper…'

I decided to take a middle path, and accepted Lilo's breakfast, and ate it sitting nearby Angel's basket, eating quickly to try and hopefully finish up before she woke up. It turns out I rushed for no reason, because Angel slept for another half hour yet.

When she finally began to stir, I stood in front of the basket, holding my gift to her behind my back. With a sleepy look in her eyes, and a smile on her face, she looked at me.

"Good morning, Angel! Ah kadu baba?" I greeted her, presenting her with a pot of flowers.

As she smiled wider at my gift, she began yawning, and turned it into a purr. Then she grabbed my head, and I wondered what exactly she was up to. She didn't keep me waiting too long, as she opened her mouth and began singing that song I had heard yesterday.

"Chumito igata nomutah, naga tonala ichume dedutah…"

The song brought a smile to my face yesterday, and a bigger one today, since I knew for a fact that she was the one who had sung it. Her singing voice was one of the most beautiful I had ever heard, and I let her know.

"Egalagoo… Ooooh, nice pipes!" I told her empathetically, as I offered her the flowers again.

'And I didn't mind you basically being all over me while you sang too…' I thought to myself.

For some odd reason, she seemed to be taken aback as I gave her the flowers. But she did accept them, smiling at me as she sniffed them. But the smile faded as she got out of her basket.

**_"Is something wrong, Angel?"_** I asked her, confused.

She didn't verbally respond, but instead, gave me a kiss. But it felt like she didn't really mean it, or that something was wrong, because she was so troubled. She tried to make it last, but I broke it off before too long. She pushed the flowers back into my hands, and ran to the living room door, opening it.

"Angel?" I inquired, genuinely confused and worried.

She looked back with the saddest look in her eyes. Had I hurt her somehow? Did she hate me for some reason? Or was something else going on? These questions, among others, were running through my mind, right as she ran out and slammed the door.

"Angel!" I cried out.

I cast all my questions and doubts aside for the time, along with the flowers, and bounded through the flap in the door. Right now, all I cared about was seeing what was wrong with her. As I ran after my beloved, I heard the door slam once again. Glancing back quickly, I saw Pleakley behind me a little ways, carrying that camera once again. But he wasn't a major concern right now.

Angel led me into town, near Slushy's shave ice stand, where I lost track of her. I decided to make her another gift. I grabbed a nearby watermelon, and pulled out my second pair of arms. I used them to carve into the watermelon. I carved a heart with an arrow going through it, and within it, I carved '626 624'.

Pleakley commented, "The spurned suitor, desperate for attention… Love it!"

Then I noticed someone hop out from inside the stand, and noticed Angel sitting on it.

"Slushy?" I wondered aloud.

Indeed it was, as he blew an arctic blast in my direction. I didn't have the time to move, as the entire area became like a winter scene. Pleakley and I were both frozen, and the watermelon froze and crumbled in my hands.

Pleakley shivered, "C…c, coffee break… take five!"

With one adjustment in my body, I was able to break out of the frigid hold. I also got Pleakley out, because I couldn't leave him there to freeze. I may have wanted him out of the way, and not bugging me, but not dead…

I saw Angel hop off of the stand, and run towards the beach. I wasn't going to lose track of her this time, watching carefully as I ran after her. She finally stopped, and laid down in a chair, putting on a pair of sunglasses someone had left behind.

I was thinking about what to make her, when I saw some kids making a sandcastle. I was suddenly inspired to build her something, although not a sandcastle. I started packing the sand up, and began to give it a form that I was sure it had never held before. After a little while, I was finished, and I stood back, admiring it.

The sand was in the form of my booji bu, only much larger than real.

I stood back, and cried out, "Tada!"

But as I turned around to see her reaction… she wasn't there!

"Angel?" I asked, looking to see where she had gone now.

I heard a loud noise, going 'Thud, thud!', and the ground started to shake. Before long, the shaking became too powerful, and my sculpture became unstable, and fell apart, right on top of me.

"Whoa!" I cried, getting buried under the sand. I poked my head out, and saw Angel standing next to... "Richter?"

He was the one who had caused the tremors, and Angel was smiling at him. My face fell, until Pleakley spoke up again.

"In a world full of pathos and pain, one little monster refused to give up on love!"

Again, she ran off when my attention was broken for a second, and again, I was right onto her trail again not too much longer. She was headed for Kixx's training area.

As I arrived, I heard, "Heigh, heigh, heigh!" I saw a couple people go flying overhead, then one slide in the ground, stopping in front of me. I looked over, and sure enough, Kixx was the one who had sent them flying, and Angel was hanging on one of his arms.

"Kixx?! Grrr…" I growled.

This was starting to get old, and I was ready to start kicking some butt. I walked up behind Kixx, and tapped him on the shoulder.

When he turned around, I growled again, this time saying, "Grrr… Meega nala qweesta!"

At the same time, I pulled my second arms, back spikes, and antenna out. Then with a few quick punches, I sent him flying. Daring to take a quick glance at Angel, I noticed a big grin on her face. Kixx finally landed, right on top of Pleakley.

"Okay, this scene's playing a little heavy…" he weakly cried, before falling under again.

I dusted my hands off, and offered an arm to Angel, turning to look at her… and to see that she wasn't there! I pulled my ears and groaned in anger. Right before I left, I made a promise to myself to apologize to Kixx once everything was sorted out. Then I thought about where she could have gone next.

'She either went to see Cannonball, Yin and Yang, or Sparky,' I figured, deciding to check out Sparky's lighthouse.

When I arrived, both Angel and Sparky were waiting, and Sparky was bouncing off the walls.

**_"Angel! What's going on?"_** I inquired.

She didn't answer right away, instead nodding her head. Sparky flew at me, fully charged and ready to zap me, which he promptly did.

"Whoa!" I cried out, not enjoying this shock treatment.

He was finished shortly, and flew right out of the lighthouse. Angel looked at me, with a somewhat sympathetic look on her face.

_"I'm sorry…"_ she apologized, somewhat to my surprise. _"But I'm asking you. If you care for me, you'll go home, and forget about me."_

**_"B, but, Angel…"_**

_"Please,"_ she choked, starting to tear up. She then ran out the door.

I know that she had asked me to leave her, but I couldn't do that now, not without finding out what was going on. I shook myself off, and ran after her. She headed back across the beach to Cannonball, as I had expected and feared.

Not too long after she arrived, he started laughing, and bouncing around.

'Not good, not good… Please don't hop in the water…' I feebly hoped.

My hope was in vain though, as he did, and a huge wave came crashing down on me… Man do I hate the water! Luckily for me, the wave lasted only a minute, although the sheer force of it had knocked me on my back. I rubbed and opened my eyes, looking around. They were both gone, and I knew that Angel was likely headed for Yin and Yang.

'It's getting dark fast. I better try and figure this out soon,' I noted, looking at the sinking sun.

As I ran for where I hoped Angel was, I ran into someone. I shook my head, and looked around, noticing that I had run into the sunburned tourist who always seemed to lose his ice cream. I heard a _plop_, and noticed that he had indeed lost his ice cream once again. As bad as I felt for the poor guy, I didn't have the time to apologize to him and offer to get him a new cone.

After a couple minutes, I arrived. By now, I wasn't surprised to see Angel already with Yin and Yang. I also wasn't surprised when the two of them greeted me with a combination of lava, then water. It was very hot, and to make things worse, the water solidified the magma, turning it into rock. Before too long, they had made a body cast out of stone, covering me from my chest to my feet. I was expecting them to cover my head, but they stopped, and left. I would have broken out, but Angel was still there.

_"I must say, you are quite determined. But I told you before to go home and forget me."_

"Naga. O'hana means family. Family means nobody gets left behind… Or forgotten."

Smiling slightly, she sauntered up to me.

_"I remember you telling me that yesterday,"_ she reminded me.

Then she gave me what she intended to be a quick kiss. But as her lips touched mine, I broke open my stone suit, and wrapped her up in a hug.

_"Stitch…"_ she whispered, momentarily breaking off the kiss.

She came back, and kissed me more like she had yesterday, like she truly meant it. Then she timidly slid her tongue into my mouth, and that really surprised me. But I was enjoying it, and she obviously was as well. We broke off shortly after, and I was gasping for breath.

**_"Wow… Angel, that was amazing! Why did you do that?"_** I happily asked her, after getting my breath back.

I looked around, and saw her behind me, heading for a mountain. I brushed myself off, got up, and went after her again. I heard someone behind me, and, glancing back, noticed that it was Pleakley. I had kinda forgotten about him, but when I saw the camera, I remembered why I had left him back there…

When we arrived at the mountain, she dove into some bushes. As she started to climb up, Pleakley decided to put in his two cents worth, and had the audacity to insult me.

"Still our hero pursues her, though she treats him like a flop, a loser, a buffoon, a pathetic…"

I couldn't take it anymore. I wasn't going to take anymore insults from him.

'That's it!'

"RAWWWRRRR!" I growled at him, turning around.

"Okay! No need to get huffy!" he cried, protecting the camera.

'You would have gotten mad too if I had insulted your cooking!' I angrily thought.

He finally gave up, and headed for home. I put my hands together, and happily sighed. Just me and my Angel, alone under the moon and stars to kiss and cuddle… Or so I had hoped.

By now, she had climbed a ways up the mountain. I began my ascent, trying to catch up to her. But near the top, she ducked into some more bushes. As I went through them when I got that far, I had lost her.

"Angel! Angel?!" I cried out.

I sighed in disappointment, yet kept my ears open for any stray sound. I was rewarded with her beautiful song, which was coming from a cave below.

_"Akootah chumito igata nomutah, naga tonala ichume dedutah…"_

I hastily slid down the hill, anxious to find out everything…


	6. Reunions and Confessions

The Dance

Chapter 6: Reunions and Confessions

Note: Sorry about the delay in updating here, but a story of mine got reported, deleted, and I was banned from uploading for a week. I already know who did this, and for those of you who might get mad about me getting reported: Don't bother. Yeah, I know you wanted it sooner, but I screwed up, violated 's Terms of Service, and paid the price.

Those who reported me (you know whoyou are): I must say, you've done good work. Yes, people get mad when their favorite author/story gets banned, but that's what happens. This will sound strange, from one who you nailed, and expect to get mad at you, but, keep up the good work...

Now, on to Chapter 6...

As I slid down the hill, into the cave, I wasn't sure of what to expect. I had certainly not been expecting to see my seven cousins again, especially being held in glass containers. When I saw 625, I finally realized that something evil was going on.

"Ooooh cousin," he greeted me. "Bad move coming here."

I turned around, and saw the reason I was here standing right next to the hole I had just entered.

"Angel?!" I cried, moving towards her.

She whipped one of her antenna up, and it hit a switch, which sealed up the door.

'What in the hell?' I thought, bewildered.

I made another move towards her, but this time Gantu came up, and pointed a blaster at me.

"You weren't invited to this party, 626!" he grumbled. As a monitor came down, he continued, "But now that you're here, I'm sure your host will… take care of you."

The monitor flipped on, and that lousy gerbil Hämsterviel came on, and explained everything… including the truth that I had been blind to from the moment I met Angel.

"Hello you formerly goody do-gooder experiments you. I say formerly, because thanks to the work of Experiment 624, which Gantu miraculously captured last Tuesday, you are all now evil! And will soon help me wreak havoc on the stinky Galactic Empire!

He started laughing, as did all my now-evil cousins. Strangely enough, Angel did not. This gave me a very faint hope that I clung to…

'Maybe she's acting again! Maybe she's really good!'

I smiled to myself, but put on a disappointed look, as I asked, "**_But… but why wasn't I affected by her?_**"

I already knew why, but 625 explained it anyways.

"It's simple. Since you and I were created after her, we were given immunity to her song's spell. Mmmmm, sad story, isn't it cuz? Her spell doesn't work on us, but we fell for her just the same."

"Ih," I agreed dejectedly.

And I did feel bad for him. He had fallen in love with her as well, but she had probably not given him as much love and attention as she had given to me. Even though he was with Gantu, I hoped that he would find someone for himself as well.

"I guess she's just incapable of tender feelings for the likes of us."

"Yeah…" I lied.

'She and I have had some tender feelings for each other…'

Angel still looked like she was evil, but it looked like it was starting to fade when an alarm came on, and the computer announced, "Launching in one minute… 59, 58, 57…"

The look on her face was that of a worried experiment. Suddenly, she wasn't holding all the cards, but there was a glint in her eye. She must have still held a trump card, and was waiting for the right moment to use it.

The ship started to turn around, and once it was set, I looked out the window… and saw the last thing I wanted to see.

"Lilo!" I cried out, seeing her.

Not a good time for her to show up, not at all. If she tried anything, then she could probably blow whatever plan Angel had to bits, not to mention that both of them could possibly be hurt.

"Stitch!" she called back. "I was right! She's evil!

She still believed Angel was evil. No doubt that she had found out what Angel's power was by now, and this would only reinforce her false belief about my booji bu.

Meanwhile, on the ship, the navigation system came online.

"Navigation system activated. Launch in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…"

"Stitch!" Lilo cried out again.

I knew the quickest way to end this trip would be to kill the navigation system. But as I leaped for it, a heavy glass barrier sealed over the top of it, then an electrical field activated on top of that, protecting the system. So, for the second time in a few hours, I got an unpleasant surge of electricity through my body. I was thrown back towards 625, in front of Angel.

"Ha! Nice try, trog!" Gantu laughed.

'Why don't you get shocked twice in a span of a few hours, then see if you're still laughing?!' I thought, still a bit disoriented.

Then 625 gave me a suggestion, although he probably didn't mean it as one.

"You know, you should really get a professional electrician to do that."

The big dummy had another idea, probably his best idea yet… Well, best for me, as it would turn out.

Pulling out a remote, he said, "I've always wanted to see this… 626 disciplined by his very own cousins!" Pressing a button, the containers opened up, releasing my cousins, and he ordered, "Pummel him evil trogs!"

Finally shaking myself off, I saw the faces of my seven cousins, who were evilly grinning.

"Eh-heh…" I chuckled, smiling weakly.

I tried to run away, but I got tangled up in Yin's tentacles. Then some of the others grabbed me, and held me by my hands and feet, making me an easy target for Kixx, who had just stepped up, to hit. He grinned, obviously remembering our encounter earlier, ready to pay me back.

'It's now or never…' I thought, as I spoke to Angel, standing right in front of me, in my most pitiful voice and saddest face, "Bye-bye, booji bu."

I was right, because she did drop her act, as her face was filled with fear. As Kixx wound up, I closed my eyes, expecting the worst.

"NAGA!" she cried out, stopping Kixx.

Then she began to sing again, but not the same as she had before. It was as if the song was in reverse. As I was released, I saw the hatred and anger leaving my cousins' eyes.

"Wha… no… NO! You'll turn them back to good!" Gantu cried out, not fully realizing that Angel wasn't helping him.

I leaped up, and cried out, "Hakata Gantu!"

625 realized what was going out, as he muttered, "Uh-oh, plot twist!"

Gantu backed up into a corner, as they advanced upon them. They were ready to thrash him.

"Okay… easy!" he begged. "Nice trogs!"

I finally ran over to my Angel, who was relieved that everything worked out. I took her hands in mine, smiling. But we still needed to cancel this flight.

"Electrician…" I murmured, remembering 625's words. Then I gasped, and called, "Sparky!"

He flew over, knowing what I needed, and landed on top of the barrier. He overloaded the barrier, causing it to stop working. Then he flew back over to Gantu, anxious to give him a jolt.

"Richter!" I called out next.

He took a look back at us, then brought his tail down, sending a crack along the floor, cracking open the heavy glass. I hopped over, and separated the two glass pieces. Then, with some effort, I ripped the navigational system apart. Angel clasped her hands together in celebration.

We both looked up, smiling, as the computer announced, "Navigation system disabled."

Slushy called over to me, "Hey Stitch! You gonna help us out over here?

"Nah, you all can have fun." Before I turned away, I remembered my promise to myself, and called, "**_Oh, and Kixx, I'm sorry about beating you up on the beach earlier!_**"

He gave me a thumbs up, signifying that everything was all right. Then, my cousins started beating up on Gantu, and I chuckled for a moment.

Then I turned to Angel, who was now trying not to look at me. Now that we were together, and had a bit of time before the ship would crash, and real life would take hold again, I was ready to learn her side of the story…

But she spoke first, asking, _"After you heard Hämsterviel say that I was evil, what made you sure that I was indeed good?"_

"_**Simple. Back at the lighthouse, right after Sparky lit me up is when I knew. If you had done what you had been doing before, and not talked to me, then I would have figured that you were indeed evil."**_

Gantu's cries of pain, and 625's laughter were getting really annoying by now, so I led her to a quieter area of the ship. Even though this would be temporary, I didn't want any distractions.

I continued, **_"But you stayed behind, and apologized. You cried, fearful for my safety. No evil experiment would ever have apologized, or worried about me."_**

She nodded, still avoiding my gaze.

"_I see… but with what I have done to you, your cousins, and had your cousins do to you, how can you forgive me so easily?"_

"_**First, they're our cousins. My cousins are your cousins too. Second, to answer your question, I don't think I could ever be truly mad at you, or with your actions. Yes, what you did is about the worst thing you could do to someone who loves you as much as I do. But you tried, and managed, to atone for your mistakes by fixing everything in the end."**_

Her eyes finally met mine, with a teary gaze, but a smile on her face.

"Thank you… I never would have felt right if you hadn't forgiven me…" 

"**_One question,"_** I interrupted her.

"_Go ahead. It's the least I can do."_

I looked out the window, as I held her close to me with my upper arms, and held myself against the wall with my lower arms, and, seeing that we were getting close to the ground, asked the one question that mattered to me, the one question that would shape how I would live for the rest of my days:

"_**Do you truly love me… or has the whole thing been one big act?"**_

She didn't answer me at first, but I wasn't in too much of a rush. I wanted her to be honest, and say it how she felt she could.

"_At first, my orders were to give you false affection, so I could get close to Jumba, make him evil, and get information on the other experiments, which I successfully did. But,"_ she whispered, leaning closer to me as she talked, _"things changed. You tried your hardest to get to know me, and did what you could to be with me. You remember that kiss we shared when we got off the hammock?"_

I nodded, spellbound by her words.

"_That was when I started to fully love you, not for getting to Jumba, but for getting to you… When I was 'sleepy' yesterday, was probably the last time that I was acting, and that was so I could sing my song to you… I suppose this would be the best way to answer,"_ she trailed off, as her lips pressed against mine in a kiss, as I held her tight.

Sure enough, just as we kissed, the ship made contact with the ground. The sudden hit, and subsequent shaking was annoying, but didn't ruin our kiss. In fact, it felt pretty good. I never wanted to let her go, I wanted to hold her in my arms forever. But my grip on my lower hands weakened, and we went flying.

When we finally stopped, everyone was all right. Gantu and 625 were nowhere to be seen, my cousins were all shaken but fine, Angel the worst of them though. She wasn't harmed, just a bit dizzier than the others.

"Stitch!" Lilo cried out.

'Good. She's fine… that's a relief.'

I looked for a weakened area of the ship to break open...


	7. Tragedy and Sorrow

The Dance

Chapter 7: Tragedy and Sorrow

Note: Anything in bold is any experiment's (other than Stitch or Angel) words translated to English.

This is indeed the final chapter in this story. It is likely the longest one, and definitely makes this story PG-13 for swearing and violence… This chapter will probably cause many a fan to flame me. If you wish to do so, go right ahead. But I'm telling you now, if you don't already know, that there is a sequel to this story. I will work on it soon after I finish this one…

At last, I found a suitably weakened area, and knocked it out. I poked my head out, and looked around, making sure that everything was okay.

"Laka-tookie!" I cried out, letting everyone know that it was safe to come out.

Everyone except Angel, who was still trying to get her balance, came out, cheering, celebrating, and holding me up.

'I might have stopped the flight, but if not for Angel, none of us would have gotten off the way we are now…' I thought, after getting down, running over to Lilo, and giving her a hug.

"Stitch!" she cried, happily hugging me. "What happened to Angel?"

'She'll be out in about a minute,' I thought.

"Bet you had to use your super strength to do her in!" she guessed.

'You would have liked that, but…'

"Naga. Angel save Stitch!" I gleefully told her.

Speaking of, my cousins cleared a path for my beloved Angel, as she walked out. Lilo appeared to be a little shaken by this, but played it cool.

"No fooling?" she asked, a small smile on her face.

As my booji bu stood next to me, and I took her hand in mine, and told Lilo, "Gotta believe in love!"

I turned to Angel, hand-in-hand, and I felt truly happy for once. There were no longer any obstacles to our love, and we both knew it.

"And… cut!" Pleakley cried. "That's a wrap everyone! The perfect happy ending… Love triumphs over evil! Hey!" he yelled in surprise, as he was hit from behind, and his camera crushed.

Because, unfortunately for all of us, trouble had to rear its big, fat, stinky, and ugly head in, as Gantu came stomping in. After crushing the camera, he pointed a blaster right at Angel.

"Not today it doesn't," he growled, readying the blaster.

'Yes it does!' I thought angrily.

I moved Angel out of the blaster's way, and I stepped in front of it, ready to tear it apart, as I growled at the big dummy.

But before I could do what I had planned, he fired it. It turned out to be a net gun, as I was instantly wrapped up, and couldn't see.

Before I could find a point to catch a claw in to rip it up, I heard Lilo cry out, "No!"

Then I knew it was bad. I got my head out enough to see Gantu running off with my beloved Angel! As I continued to search for that elusive weak point in the netting, I saw 625, actually running for once…

"Ha ha, losers! Little Angel's coming to live with us! Bad guys win this round… oof!" he cried out, right as he tripped over a rock and fell down. Getting back up, he called, "Hey, wait for me gorgeous!" as he chased after Angel and Gantu.

I finally managed to rip the net apart… but by now it was too late. With Gantu in a very bad mood, any attempts to try and get Angel back before he reached the ship could be disastrous.

"Angel!" I cried. "Angel… da booji bu…"

Pleakley was complaining about his ruined movie, which I could care less about now. I was more worried about trying to put together a plan to get Angel back.

'Since I don't dare risk her life on getting to her before Gantu arrives at the ship, it'll be best if I try to time it and arrive when he arrives at the ship, before he can transport Angel… But if I wait too long, then it will be likely that I never see her alive again, since Hämsterviel will whip her for betraying him…'

I sighed again, but Lilo came up to me, in an attempt to cheer me up.

"Don't worry Stitch. We'll get her back, because you were right. You gotta believe in love!"

I smiled to make her happy, but I was still planning quickly, so as to get there before my small window of time closed. If that happened, Angel would most likely die…

I tried to get in the back of the group when we all (Lilo, Jumba, Pleakley, my cousins, and myself) made our way home. But Jumba had been expecting this, and forced me to lead the way.

'Poor deluded Jumba…' I told myself. 'It'll take more than that to keep me from getting away. Even if I have to get past everyone, I'll get to Angel…'

I had finally found someone similar to me who loved me, and I loved her back. I was not going to let a few friends and enemies get in my way of being reunited with my love. But I needed some sort of distraction so that I could get out of here.

I glanced around, and my eyes fell on Kixx. Suddenly, I had an idea, and I moved close enough to him to tell him my plan. I whispered my plan to him, seeing if he agreed to it, and he nodded he would.

"**_Thanks. I really appreciate this,"_** I told him.

"**She may have caused trouble, but that does not mean she deserves to die…"** he replied.

He hopped right in front of me, and then paid me back for my earlier attack against him, by sending me flying. Even though he was created before me, he still had plenty of power.

When I landed, I was only a short distance from where the ship had crashed. I also saw Sparky flying towards me.

"**Go, go!"** he urged me, as he came flying towards me. **"I'll cover you, while you go get Angel!"**

I nodded, realizing that Kixx had told him about what was going on. I ran down the same path that Gantu and 625 had used just a little while ago. But as I ran, I got scared.

Not for myself, because at that time, I could really care less about what might happen to me. I was so fearful for Angel. She didn't appear to be physically strong, as far as I could tell. If her song was her only power, then there was little she could do…

I arrived at Gantu's ship. As I had expected, it was locked up. But this wouldn't deter me, as I knocked open a weakened hatch, and crawled into it. Once I was far enough in, I punched a hole, and hopped out, looking around.

My eyes fell on 625, who was, unsurprisingly, holding a sandwich in his hand. But something was wrong. He seemed to be in shock, because his eyes seemed to be glued to the monitor. He was ignoring everyone and everything else, including his sandwich, most of which had fallen to the floor.

I cracked my knuckles, and walked over to him, ready to get some answers out of him. But I heard some sounds from the monitor. Hämsterviel was ranting about something, which was pretty much normal. Then I heard a sound, like a whip cracking…

'No… he had better not be…' I thought fearfully, as I turned to the monitor, and actually listened.

The gerbil was standing in front of Angel, and she was sporting some bruises, which had undoubtedly come from the whip he was holding in his hand.

"You little pink traitor!" he screeched. "You think that you can work for me, Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel, and then decide to double cross me!" He lashed the whip out again, and it struck her body. "Maybe a few more minutes of this will teach you to learn where your loyalties lie!"

As he whipped her again, I noticed light reflecting off of a few spots. He had something sharp imbedded in that whip, and it showed, as the whip opened up some gashes on her body. This increased my rage and sorrow, but the look on Angel's face kept me from crying.

She wore a look of determination and defiance on her face, and she had not winced nor cried out in pain. I had seen enough. I was ready to go kill Hämsterviel, no matter what may happen to me, and rescue her, and the rest of my cousins, and bring them all home. Before I moved though, I noticed one more thing… the one thing I had not wanted to see.

She had not taken one breath since I had started watching… She was already dead! Now, I broke down and cried. She had loved me, and held out hope for me, and I had failed her… What good had her faith in me been, if it ended up costing Angel her life? It wasn't fair!

I slammed my fist on the ground, but it turned out that I actually slammed it on the bottom of one of the experiment containers!

"Well well…" Gantu muttered darkly, picking up the container and closing it, "it seems I now have both you rebellious trogs… Hämsterviel may not be able to hurt you with a whip, but the torment you will be caused by seeing the same whip used on 624, as she suffers pain for her deception, will slowly eat at you…" he finished, as he held me in front of the monitor I just looked at.

Were they all blind? Could none of them see that they were whipping a dead experiment? I could see it, and I had a feeling 625 could as well.

I pulled out my extra arms, spikes, and antenna; and climbed into the middle of the container, supporting myself with my legs.

"**_You!"_** I yelled, slamming all four of my hands against the sides of the container, causing it to instantly shatter.

"Aaagh!" he cried in surprise, quickly bringing an arm up to protect himself from the flying glass.

Both of us suffered several cuts from the glass. He was mostly damaged on the arm, and a bit on the face. I had plenty of cuts across my body, but only a couple of them were barely bleeding. Luckily, none of the glass managed to get imbedded in me. But right now, in an overflow of sorrow, anger, and hatred, I felt no pain at all.

"**_You god-damned bastard!"_** I roared at him, adrenaline and hatred coursing through my veins. **_"You helped kill Angel! How do you feel now!"_**

He didn't answer me, even though I waited about a minute for an answer.

I screamed at him, **_"Open your eyes, fish-face! She isn't breathing, and she hasn't cried out or flinched even once since I started watching! She's not as physically strong as me! Hämsterviel killed her by whipping her too hard for too long!"_**

He finally answered, but what he said was the biggest mistake yet.

"Let me tell you something, 626. If there is one less annoying or double-crossing trog in this world, then I am happy!"

No surprise, coming from him. But he shouldn't have said that, not when my temper was already flaring up.

In a dark voice, I finished, **_"I am the judge, jury, and executioner. You are guilty of murder, and your punishment is a one-way ticket to hell!"_**

I leaped onto a wall, and pushed off of it, my fists aimed directly at his face. He was too slow to block the blow, and was sent flying towards another wall. One of his arms was behind his back, probably in an attempt to get a blaster out, but this was another mistake. The arm ended up between the wall and his body with a sickening crunch, and it was most likely broken. This knocked him out.

'Okay Stitch… that's enough for him,' I told myself, trying not to go too far out of control. 'The only one who receives death is Hämsterviel himself…'

I retracted my extra arms, antenna, and spikes, and was about to leave when I saw 625 still at the monitor. I remembered what Gantu said about being happy when annoying and double-crossing experiments were killed…

One of my cousins was dead because I wasn't able to save her. I would never feel right if I left him with Gantu now…

I walked up to the monitor, and shut it off. He finally snapped out of it.

"Huh? Ahhh! Gantu, trog in the house!" he cried, as he saw me.

"**_625… calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. Plus, Gantu's taking a little nap right now…"_** I assured him, pointing to the unconscious Gantu.

"Whew… that's a relief… after that weird dream where the Doc killed Angel cakes… I needed a bit of good news and reality."

I looked down, and sighed, **_"That wasn't a dream… not by a long shot."_**

"No…" he gasped.

This shook him badly. Even though Angel hadn't really paid attention to him, he still had loved her.

"_**And there's more bad news on top of that. Gantu said that having fewer double-crossing or annoying experiments made him happy… and I've seen how you've annoyed him. I know it's been pretty good for you here, but I don't think it would be safe for you anymore. Why don't you come with me?"**_

"Well… what good would I be?" he gloomily asked.

"_**You may not put your physical talents to good use, but your sandwich making skills are beyond comparison! I'm sure you can find a way to put them to good use. Unless you'd rather stay here, and take the chance of Gantu deciding to snap on you and kill you…"**_

"Okay… Thanks for not abandoning me…"

"_**I never abandoned you, I was just hoping that you would decide to come on your own."**_

But even as we kept a lively chatter going on the way back home, I knew that there would be plenty of fuss when we finally did get there. And I was right.

"Stitch! What happened to you!" she asked, seeing my bloodied condition. Turning to 625, she asked, "And what's sandwich boy doing here?"

"625 good, we help him find one true place…" I sighed. "Meega fought Gantu, but he's worse than meega."

"I see… but where's Angel?"

I pretended not to hear her, not at first. But I remembered all the jealousy that she had shown when Angel was around, and what Lilo had said…

"_**I can spend as much time with you as you want now, since I don't have to try to get to know Angel anymore! Since we'll never see her again, you've gotten your wish of her staying as far from you as possible! And you want to know why! Because she was done in! Angel's gone, dead!"**_ I snapped, pouring my rage out on her.

"Dead? B, but…"

"_**But what? You should be happy! Without her in the way, I can spend all the time in the world with you now! Oh wait, I forgot!"**_ I continued, now throwing in a tone of sarcasm, **_"You're not always here, since you go out, crushing on Keoni, making me stay here by myself, and, in general, being a hypocrite! Tell me, how do you feel now that you helped give Dr. Hämsterviel yet _**_another __**experiment? I bet you're happy that another 'evil' experiment is gone…"**_

She feebly tried to defend herself, replying, "But where could she have gone with a power like that?"

"_**Hmm, let me think…"**_ I replied sarcastically. **_"Wait, I know now… Maybe with ME! She and I got along just fine. On the ship right before it crashed, she admitted that she had acted part of the time, but her love for me was true. And the last time I checked, not all experiments have to help a lot of people out. Like me for example, until my cousins showed up, I only really helped you out, by being a friend. Angel could have been a great friend, and more… she could have been to me, what I am to you. But we'll never know now that she's gone. I hope you're pleased…"_** I spat, going out back behind the house, and hopping on the hammock, still fuming.

After I had cooled down a little bit, I thought, 'Maybe I shouldn't have been so rough on Lilo… But she was quite rough on Angel for distracting me, even though I hadn't been rough on Keoni for distracting her from me…'

A few minutes later, I saw her coming out to try and talk to me again…

"C'mon Stitch… Let's get some sleep."

"Get away!" I growled at her. **_"I'm sleeping out here tonight."_**

"But… Stitch, it won't help if you stay like this… Do you think Angel would have wanted you to act like this?" she asked, trying to console me.

In reality, she hit on a nerve. How dare she try to assume what Angel would have wanted!

I simply glared at Lilo, and answered, **_"Since she's dead, we'll never know!"_**

She sighed, and gave up, going inside. Jumba came out a few minutes later.

"Little girl is saying that you are not being very nice to her… Just because you are having soft heart for 624 is not meaning that you can treat Earth family that way," he told me.

"_**I know, Jumba… but it's not fair… She was never completely evil…"**_

"All I can be telling you 626, is to remember her, but also to be moving on. Unless some miracle is to be happening, 624 will not be coming back."

He left me, and I curled up, ready to make an attempt at sleeping for the night. A warm breeze blew past me, and I sighed, letting my eyes close and my mind wander as I fell asleep once again. All I could really do was to hope for that miracle…


End file.
